Sétima Arte
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: UA, OOC. Resumo dentro da fic, pois aqui não tem espaço para ele. Kurama x Botan; Keiko x Yusuke; Yukina x Kuwabara. Ainda estou estabelecendo os casais, mas enfim...
1. Cena 1: Fama

_**Sétima arte.**_

_Ela é uma cineasta que já conseguiu fama no ocidente; ele é um ator japonês de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos que fez mais sucesso nos Estados Unidos do que em sua terra natal. Ambos passam a trabalhar juntos e a enlouquecer um ao outro, mas... será que de apaixonado e de louco, todos acabam sendo um pouco?_

-Fala.

"_Pensamento."_

_N/A: _notas da autora.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-** Mudança de cenário.

Cena 1: Fama.

Botan estava em frente a uma grande TV em seu apartamento em Nova Iorque, revendo o DVD do último filme que dirigira. Estava prestando a atenção em cada detalhe da edição das cenas e, assim que acabou de assisti-lo pela segunda vez, conseguiu ficar contente com o resultado. Sorveu o resto do vinho tinto que tinha na taça em suas mãos e a colocou na mesa de centro, em cima de um descanso de copos. A moça estava com vinte e seis anos e uma carreira promissora; se seus pais não fossem uma dupla musical de sucesso no Japão, teria sido impossível chegar onde estava sendo tão jovem. Os contatos de seus pais a ajudaram muito, assim como seu talento e sua forma de ver as coisas. Mesmo com a vida confortável que sempre tivera e o fato de ser filha única, jamais foi do tipo mimada que gostava das coisas prontas em suas mãos; foi com a história da carreira de seus pais que se inspirou a lutar pelo que queria.

E conseguiu.

Atualmente, seu nome está nos sites especializados em filmes do mundo todo. Sua visão sempre mutável para cada filme que faz é algo que marca sua carreira. Não importa o gênero escolhido por ela antes de escrever algo para ir para o cinema, Botan sempre acertava sobre o que o público mais queria assistir durante duas horas ou menos. Com um sorriso torto, a moça se levantou e tirou o DVD. Pegou o telefone do quarto e discou um número que já estava cansada de discar todos os dias: o número de um dos editores.

-Ei, Yusuke, sou eu. Acabei de assistir. –Disse ela, olhando a vista da cidade à noite pela janela.

-Oi, Botan, eu estou bem e ainda não consegui dormir, e você? –O tom sarcástico usado pelo rapaz não pareceu ter muito efeito em Botan.

-Não também porque estava assistindo ao filme, queridinho. –Um leve sorriso sarcástico se fez presente no rosto da moça.

-Vai, manda a bomba... o que você achou?

-Incrível. Você finalmente conseguiu captar minha visão nos filmes. –Afastou-se da janela e foi procurar algo em cima da mesa de centro. –Eu fiquei muito feliz mesmo com o resultado.

-Isso é ótimo! Isso quer dizer que você vai encher menos o meu saco agora?

-Não, pelo contrário, vou começar a cobrar ainda mais de você. –Ao achar três papéis em cima da mesa, mudou o assunto imediatamente. –Olha, tenho três entradas para um teatro que terá amanhã na cidade. Está a fim de ir? Chame o Kazuma também, seria uma boa.

-Hmm... mas o que você viu nesse teatro que chamou sua atenção?

-A história parece boa. É baseada numa obra de Shakespeare, pra variar, e tem atores que, pelo que percebi dos nomes, não são americanos ou são descendentes de outros lugares.

-Ou seja...?

-Ou seja: não tem aquela falsidade estranha de americanos em teatros, aquela coisa amadora, sabe?

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você e ligarei pro Kuwabara. Agora, por favor, vá dormir.

-Eu posso pensar no seu caso. Boa noite, Yusuke.

-Se cuida.

Desligaram. Botan colocou o telefone sem fio em sua base novamente e foi para o quarto, esticando os braços enquanto caminhava. Tirou o roupão bege que usava, revelando o pijama longo que cobria seu corpo na noite fresca e deitou-se na cama grande e macia. Adormeceu em pouco tempo, mais tranqüila com o resultado positivo de seu trabalho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Shuuichi fechava o livro que andou lendo naquela semana, aliviado por terminá-lo e louco para começar outro. Sua filosofia de ator era simples: para atuar bem, é preciso ler muito, pois só nos livros e textos se encontram detalhes importantes de personalidades ilimitadas de vários tipos de personagens. A leitura o ajudara a ponto de conseguir o que queria: trabalhar como um ator decente. Nenhum cineasta teve muito trabalho para fazê-lo entrar no personagem e aquilo era bom para ambos os lados. O último filme que fizera foi um de ação japonês que, graças ao seu rosto, talento, e à sua fama no ocidente, foi visto por vários cinemas de vários países. Estava, aos poucos, se tornando um ícone e recebendo papéis maiores e mais desafiadores. Não tinha mesmo do que reclamar.

Naquele momento, seu celular se acendeu na cômoda e vibrou. Ao verificar, via uma mensagem de Shizuru, que perguntava se ele tinha planos para o dia seguinte. Mal enviou uma resposta dizendo que não teria e chegou uma nova, chamando-o para ir a um restaurante com jazz ao vivo, na parte mais calma de Nova Iorque. O rapaz deu de ombros e resolveu responder que iria com ela, estava precisando relaxar um pouco. Bocejou e se levantou da cadeira onde estava, deu uma olhada na cidade pela janela do quarto e deitou-se na cama, adormecendo ao pensamento de que estava no caminho certo em sua carreira.

**Continua.**

Eu quis fazer algo curto e foi divertido escrever de novo um UA com OOC. Isso me inspira. 3 E sobre as outras fics que tenho ainda sem ter um fim, estou continuando aos poucos e com alguns novos projetos. Esses – que vergonha dizer – ANOS que andei adormecida com as fics antigas me deu uma bela renovada e, graças a Deus/graças a coisas lógicas se você for ateu/atéia, consegui mudar meu português (espero que pra melhor '-'). Enfim, capítulo dois está escrito e o três está pela metade, logo eu posto aqui. Até mais, pessoar. \o

PS: estou providenciando um novo blog, menos pessoal e mais estranho que o que eu tinha. Quando eu o tiver criado, passo a vocês. Um beeeeeijo. :*


	2. Cena 2: Telefonema

Cena 2: Telefonema.

Botan saía do teatro com Yusuke e Kuwabara com uma cara entediada. Não havia achado nenhum novo talento por ali, todos os atores foram bons, mas não o bastante para chamar muita atenção. Ouvia os dois rapazes comentando sobre a peça, mas simplesmente não sentia vontade de comentar também, como sempre costumava fazer.

-Ei, Botan. –Kuwabara a chamou e só então percebera que estava andando rápido demais. Ela se virou e os esperou. –Tenho duas perguntas.

-Sim?

-O que achou do teatro? Você está bem quieta.

-Eu gostei da peça, mas não foi nada do tipo "oh, meu Deus, que coisa maravilhosa".

-E quanto ao filme? Já encaminhou o DVD para Los Angeles?

-Sim, encaminhei hoje de manhã. –Quando eles se aproximaram novamente, voltaram a caminhar juntos enquanto conversavam. –Tanto a produtora quanto os patrocinadores já têm uma resposta concreta.

-E qual seria? –Yusuke indagou antes de parar e esperar o sinal para pedestres abrir novamente. –Algo ruim ou algo bom?

-Claro que algo bom. –Ela deu um leve sorriso. –Já estão verificando se há pessoas interessadas em fazer a estréia em LA.

-Estava demorando. –Kazuma suspirou, parecendo aliviado. –Depois de seis filmes bem feitos, alguma coisa tinha que dar.

-Simples, mas bem feitos. Nosso orçamento nunca foi o bastante para fazer algo épico, mas devo admitir que, se não fossem os contatos dos meus pais, estaríamos em um escritório mofado esperando a vida começar. –Botan disse antes de suspirar, também aliviada. –Aliás, o retorno desse filme terá quase o quádruplo esperado de retorno financeiro se tiver uma estréia em LA, cheia de divulgação.

-Sabe o que isso quer dizer? –Yusuke perguntara com um sorriso enquanto o trio voltava a andar. –Mais trabalhos pra gente.

-Exato. –Botan assentiu antes de entrarem em um bar onde costumavam ir ao começo da noite. –Melhor eu já ir pensando em um roteiro novo.

-Estou vendo fumaça saindo de seus ouvidos, Botan-chan? –Kuwabara disse com um tom de voz cheio de provocação e infantilidade. Botan o olhou com cara feia e os rapazes riram.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Shizuru balançava levemente a taça de vinho em movimentos circulares, olhando o ruivo em sua frente que olhava o cardápio. O som da banda ao fundo do salão de jantar do restaurante parecia acalmar Shuuichi, segundo o que Shizuru via em seu rosto. Então, com um meio sorriso, a moça disse em tom suave.

-Você finalmente parece feliz.

-Que bom que notou. –A resposta demorara alguns segundos, pois ele a olhara primeiro e lhe deu um sorriso. –Meu último trabalho me rendeu alguns bons telefonemas.

-Hmm... –Shizuru pensou por alguns segundos e então, riu levemente. Shuuichi a olhou com curiosidade.

-O que foi?

-Eu me lembrei de uma coisa e me sinto uma idiota por não me lembrar disso antes! –Parou de rir e bebeu um gole do vinho tinto, antes de continuar, animada. –Você sabe que meu irmão e o amigo retardado dele são editores, não é?

-Ah, sim, você me comentou algumas vezes.

-Já ouviu falar na roteirista e diretora Botan Takai?

-Para dizer a verdade, sim. Boas críticas nos jornais. Mas o que tem? –Ele resolveu seguir o exemplo da moça e também bebeu um gole de vinho.

-Meu irmão e o amigo dele são basicamente o braço e mão direitos dela.

-Mas disso eu já sabia. –Ele riu um pouco. –Você também me comentou.

-Você sabe bem que sou esquecida. De qualquer modo, eu poderia fazer um telefonema e bum! Você e Botan poderia se conhecer e trabalhar juntos no próximo filme que ela resolver fazer.

-Shi, você sabe bem que não gosto desse tipo de ajuda. Não é nenhum pouco justo.

-Você precisa mesmo parar de ser tão chato... é algo que ajudaria sua carreira. –Com um aceno de mão de Shizuru, um garçom vinha a caminho da mesa onde estavam. –Pelo menos pense na possibilidade. Veja bem, se vocês não se conhecerem por causa do meu irmão ou de Yusuke, vão acabar se conhecendo de qualquer modo porque você é ator e ela é diretora.

-Tudo bem, vendo por esse lado, eu perco a discussão contigo como sempre. –Shuuichi riu e deu de ombros. –Eu prometo que vou pensar sobre isso.

-Não importa, eu sei que você vai ceder, Kurama. –Shizuru o chamou pelo apelido silabicamente, antes de virar-se para o garçom e fazer seu pedido. Após Kurama também fazer seu pedido, ambos voltaram a se encarar com um meio sorriso nos lábios. –Você é o amigo mais "quadrado" que eu tenho.

Após aquele comentário dela, Shuuichi segurou sua risada para que a mesma não saísse alta demais. Sabia que Shizuru costumava ser uma moça mais reservada, mas não com ele ou com as pouquíssimas pessoas que a conhecem há anos. E era por isso que ele tinha certeza de que sempre poderia contar com ela e também com Kazuma.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan chegava ao seu apartamento por volta das três da manhã, sentindo-se tonta por todo o vinho que tomara com Yusuke e Kuwabara. Pelo menos agora sentia seus ombros mais leves; precisava apenas de uma saída com os amigos para selar o ciclo de finalização de seu filme. Esperar por uma resposta concreta dos patrocinadores e afins não era nada difícil já que confiava muito em seu trabalho, mas sempre ficava tensa mesmo dias após a conclusão de um filme, principalmente se ela, Kuwabara e Yusuke não conseguiam um tempinho para ir a algum lugar e relaxar.

Exausta, tirou o sapatos mesmo correndo risco de levar um dos maiores tombos de sua vida no meio da sala e foi andando rapidamente até o quarto. Ao se jogar na cama, adormeceu em pouco tempo.

Horas mais tarde, Botan acordava com um telefonema. Virou-se na cama em meio aos lençóis e atendeu a extensão de seu quarto.

-Alô? –A voz saiu rouca e a moça logo tratou de limpar a garganta após encobrir o bocal do telefone com uma das mãos.

-Boa tarde! Por favor, a senhorita Takai se encontra? –Uma típica voz suave e estranhamente irritante de secretária invadiu seus tímpanos de um jeito que fez a ressaca que Botan sentia parecer mil vezes pior.

-... Sim... sou eu mesma. –Sentando-se na cama, rezava para que não fosse uma daquelas ligações horríveis de vendas.

-Olá, eu sou a secretária pessoal de um dos organizadores do Oscar, me chamo Jessica. –Antes que Botan pudesse perder inclusive a cor dos cabelos por causa do choque, a mocinha continuara. –Estou ligando para informar que o meu chefe, o senhor James Laurent, gostaria de saber se a senhorita está interessada em ter seu filme em uma _premiere_ em Hollywood.

-Oh, mas é claro que sim. –Aos poucos, parecia que a ressaca ia embora.

-Bem, um convite especial será enviado em seu endereço, poderia confirmá-lo? Ah, sim, e o senhor Laurent gostaria de ter uma reunião com a senhorita por um possível contrato com a produtora dele e devo informar que isso com certeza aumenta muito as suas chances de a senhorita conseguir uma superprodução.

-Tudo bem, eu vou confirmar o endereço com você e agendaremos uma reunião com ele.

Após mais algumas frases trocadas, Botan desligou o telefone completamente atônita. Ouvir a secretária pessoal de James Laurent dizer que seu "chefe adorou muito o olhar da senhorita sobre o mundo a partir de um filme" curou sua ressaca em dois minutos. Botan se levantou tropeçando nos lençóis da cama e já pegava o telefone para ligar para Yusuke e Kuwabara, completamente feliz, para contar a eles o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Minutos mais tarde, Botan entrou na banheira cheia de água quente e suspirou, completamente feliz. Tinha um bom pressentimento com tudo aquilo e tudo o que precisou fazer foi enviar cópias de seu filme para seus patrocinadores e para a produtora. Provavelmente, algum patrocinador deve ter encaminhado o filme para pessoas com mais poder em alguns pontos do país até que acabou por receber aquela "ligação mágica". De um modo ou de outro, o que importava é que teria uma reunião com James Laurent em um mês, dois dias antes da _premiere_. Sem conseguir se conter, Botan começou a rir como uma criança enquanto começava a sonhar alto.

**Continua.**

Sim, é muito tenso exercitar a mente ainda um pouco enferrujada para textos para criar nomes e um enredo, mas é NÓIS que voa, bruxão. \o/ Uma pequena observação: premiere = estréia. Achei melhor colocar o nome mais "técnico" dessa vez pelo fato de ser um diálogo entre pessoas que trabalham com cinema – ok, a secretária nem tanto, mas ela trabalha para uma pessoa que trabalha com cinema, 'tendeu? 3 De qualquer modo, o terceiro capítulo será postado logo e espero que estejam gostando. E não, não será nada enorme e não abandonarei a fic pelo fato de que NÃO SERÁ algo gigantesco; pretendo fazer algo básico e curto, sem muitas enrolações porque enrolações enchem o saco.

Enfim, até a próxima. \o


	3. Cena 3: Encontro

Cena 3: Encontro.

Naquele mesmo dia em que recebera o telefonema, Botan saíra de seu apartamento para almoçar em um restaurante na mesma rua. Ao chegar lá, sentou-se ao lado de uma das janelas e não precisou verificar o cardápio: a garçonete chegou perto de si e ela tinha o pedido na ponta da língua – não gostava muito de mudar o que comia nos restaurantes dali. Enquanto esperava, a garçonete lhe serviu um café e a jovem de cabelos azuis ficara olhando as pessoas passando pela calçada. Foi quando viu uma pessoa que chamou sua atenção: um ruivo de olhos verdes caminhava lendo um jornal dobrado, parecendo despreocupado. Botan o observou e apenas parou de olhá-lo quando o viu entrando no mesmo restaurante em que ela estava.

Kurama sentou-se em uma das mesas vagas do restaurante, perto da janela como gostava. Quando uma garçonete embasbacada com o rosto do rapaz veio atendê-lo, sorridente ele pediu por um cardápio e um café. Botan discretamente o olhou e teve a impressão de conhecê-lo de algum lugar. Viu-o olhando o jornal com atenção e aqueles olhos, aquela cor verde intensa, pareciam jóias que realmente já vira em algum lugar, mas a memória não lhe ajudava. A moça desviou o olhar quando a garçonete trouxe seu pedido e resolveu deixar para lá.

Enquanto comia, foi se lembrando de um filme aos poucos, que assistira com seus pais em um cinema em Tóquio. Em um susto, lembrou-se daquele rosto no meio do filme e arregalou levemente os olhos. Discretamente voltou olhar para o ruivo, cujo nome agora lembrara: Shuuichi Minamino. Lembrava-se que viu aquele filme há uns dois anos e o rosto do rapaz ficara estampado por Tóquio inteira, pois o público feminino – e inclusive o público gay – babava por aquele ruivo, além de sua atuação ser muito boa. Botan não sabia o que fazer: via ali um talento sentado e lendo jornal a poucos metros de distância e simplesmente não sabia como falar com ele sem parecer que queria flertar. Viu que ele, de repente, a olhou e ela corou e desviou rapidamente o olhar para a janela.

Kurama via aquela moça de cabelos azuis sentada a algumas cadeiras em sua frente e quase riu ao perceber que ela também o olhava. De certo modo, parecia conhecer aquela mulher. Realmente, aquele rosto lhe parecia muito familiar, mas não sabia de onde o conhecia. Foi então que um flash lhe veio à sua mente: o celular de Kuwabara. Uma vez estava na casa do amigo e o celular dele estava na mesa de centro, pertinho de onde ficara sentado. Kuwabara recebera uma ligação e Kurama conseguiu ver uma foto do celular: era aquela mesma moça de cabelos azuis. E era bonita. Então, como diabos Kuwabara conhecia uma mulher tão bonita como ela e nunca o ouviu contando vantagem para cima de si?

De repente, Botan se levantou, pagou a conta e saiu apressada. Não conseguiria ficar naquele restaurante sem encarar o ruivo novamente, sem ter noção do que dizer. De jeito algum conseguia entender o que aquele ator estava fazendo nos EUA, mas tinha que ter uma idéia para um roteiro o mais rápido possível para ter alguma desculpa para falar com ele e, mais importante ainda, para que ele trabalhasse em um de seus filmes antes que fosse chamado por outro diretor ou outra produtora. Tirou o celular da bolsa enquanto andava de volta para seu apartamento e discou o número de sua assistente.

-Alô, Yukina? –Botan dizia um pouco alto por causa do barulho do trânsito da cidade.

-Sim, Botan, precisa de algo?

-Eu sei que te dei folga depois que o filme foi concluído, mas preciso de você agora e vou precisar de novo daqui duas semanas.

-Você está me assustando! O que houve? Está tudo bem?

-Sim, está, leu meu e-mail, certo?

-Sim... eles cancelaram a estréia em Hollywood?

-Deus me livre! Não é isso, isso ainda está de pé. Eu preciso de um número de um ator japonês. Conhece algum Shuuichi Minamino?

-Conheço bem! Meu namorado é amigo dele!

-... Espera... Kazuma conhece o Shuuichi? –Botan parou em frente à entrada do prédio. –Yukina, por favor, consiga o número do telefone dele porque eu o quero no próximo projeto. Eu o vi em um restaurante agora pouco, mas achei que daria merda se eu brotasse ao lado dele já chamando para alguma coisa, tão informalmente.

-Eu te entendo. –Yukina soltou uma risada. –Não tem problema, daqui a alguns minutos eu te ligo e você pega o número dele, tá bom?

-Você salvou minha vida. E como vai seu irmão?

-Ele está bem, me ligou ontem à noite. A banda dele ainda está em turnê, mas juro que não sei como está durando tanto... ele é tão... bem, você sabe como Hiei é. Então não sei como ele consegue ser baixista de uma banda que sonha tão alto.

-Não tente entendê-lo, é o melhor que você faz. Ele voltará para Nova Iorque logo? –Botan adentrou o prédio e foi até o elevador.

-A previsão é que até semana que vem ele volte.

-Beleza! –Já dentro do elevador, Botan apertou o botão correspondente ao seu andar. -Leve ele com você para a estréia, se ele não estiver muito ocupado. Diga a ele que eu o convidei.

-Sem problemas, Botan.

-Se cuida, Yukina. Falo com você mais tarde, muito obrigada.

-De nada, Botan, já te ligo.

Após desligarem, Botan saiu do elevador e foi tirando a chave do apartamento do bolso da calça. Ao abrir a porta, entrou e tirou a bolsa do ombro, jogando-a no sofá mais próximo da porta e fechou a mesma. Com um suspiro, sentou-se na poltrona e foi tirando os saltos que usava, assim como desprendeu os cabelos longos do rabo-de-cavalo em que estavam presos. Pegou o bloco de anotações que estava na estante da TV ao seu lado e uma caneta que estava por perto, já preparada para quando recebesse a ligação de Yukina. Sabia que Yukina era rápida e eficiente, então logo, logo, estaria tudo nos trilhos conforme os planos de Botan.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurama saiu do restaurante minutos após Botan. Tentava se lembrar do nome dela, tinha certeza que vira seu nome no celular de Kuwabara, mas não lhe vinha à mente. Passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos e resolveu esquecer: ela é amiga de Kazuma, então não é problema seu. Poderia comentar algo com ele, mas nada mais que isso – sua curiosidade de agora não deveria ser tão boba por causa da beleza da moça, parecia um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Ao entrar em seu prédio, sentiu o celular vibrando em seu bolso e o atendeu.

-Alô? –Disse o ruivo ao ter sorte de conseguir entrar no elevador antes que o mesmo fechasse.

-Sou eu. –A voz de Kuwabara era inconfundível para ele. Ao apertar o botão do andar onde morava, Kurama lhe disse com um tom curioso.

-Ei, Kuwabara. Aconteceu algo? Achei que estivesse ocupado com a edição do filme.

-Não, na verdade o trabalho está feito.

-Entendi. Então, o que foi? Aconteceu algo com a Shi?

-Também não. Para dizer a verdade, Yukina me perguntou se eu poderia passar seu número a uma amiga dela... digo, para a chefe dela.

-Chefe? –Indagou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Sim. Não se lembra? Eu e ela trabalhamos para a mesma pessoa, a Botan. A diretora de filmes, lembra, grande ator japonês? –Kuwabara dissera com um tom irônico para depois rir. Kurama riu baixo enquanto saía do elevador.

-Claro que sim, não tem que falar desse jeito. Mas... sua irmã mexeu alguns pauzinhos para isso acontecer ou aparentemente foi interesse da senhorita Botan?

-Foi interesse dela. Posso passar seu número? Diga logo que preciso sair com Yukina daqui a pouco.

-Tudo bem, pode passar. Ah, e vi de relance uma amiga sua em um restaurante aqui perto, mas não lembro o nome dela.

-Depois falamos sobre isso, tenho mesmo que ir. Yukina está aqui te mandando um abraço e me apressando. –Mesmo que Kuwabara provavelmente tenha tentado disfarçar, Kurama ainda ouvira um "estou indo, querida" de uma maneira totalmente cheia de submissão. O ruivo segurou a risada enquanto abria a porta de seu apartamento. –Até logo, Kurama.

-Até. –Ao desligar o celular, guardou-o novamente no bolso e fechou a porta de seu apartamento ao entrar. Tinha que fazer uma ligação para seu empresário antes de pensar em fazer qualquer coisa pelo resto do dia. Pegou o telefone e discou o número. Esperou um pouco até que ele finalmente resolveu atender ao telefone com uma voz sonolenta:

-Alô...?

-Koenma, não me diga que ficou acordado a noite toda de novo, por favor.

-Ah, Shuuichi, é você. Claro que fiquei, tive que festejar por você, já que você é tão sério.

-Não seja tão infantil. –Kurama se sentou no sofá. –Escute, conhece Botan Takai?

-Apenas de nome. Eu vi alguns filmes dela e são bons, e você sabe que sou um chato exigente.

-Que bom... porque parece que ela se interessou pelo meu trabalho.

-Isso é fantástico! Ela entrou em contato com você?

-Logo irá. Se ela quiser alguma reunião comigo, eu te aviso.

-Sim, mas tome cuidado. Ouvi dizer que ela te castra só com um olhar.

-Deixe de exageros e volte a dormir. –Disse Kurama em meio a leves risos. –Até mais tarde, Koenma.

-Tchau, Shuuichi, obrigado por me avisar.

-De nada.

Quando ele desligou, ouviu o celular tocando. Com um suspiro pesado, tirou-o do bolso e viu que era um número desconhecido. Ao atendê-lo, ouvira uma voz levemente estridente:

-Alô, com quem eu falo?

-Shuuichi Minamino, quem é?

-Ah, boa tarde! Eu sou Botan Takai e gostaria muito de marcar uma reunião com você. Estou pensando em um novo projeto para um filme e acho que você se encaixa bem no papel principal. –No outro lado da linha, por mais que parecesse calma, Botan segurava o telefone com uma das mãos enquanto a outra escrevia rapidamente uma lista de coisas em um papel.

-Para ser sincero, eu vi apenas um de seus filmes, mas gostei de seu trabalho. Podemos agendar algo.

-Sim, eu vou pedir para a minha assistente verificar novamente a minha agenda e ela entrará em contato para marcar algo em definitivo. Eu liguei para confirmar seu número, mesmo.

-Está confirmado. –Kurama sorriu. A moça do outro lado da linha parecia ser simpática, e não uma "castradora de atores".

-Daqui cinco minutos, ela ligará para você. Qualquer dúvida, pode ligar para mim porque, bem, ela está de folga, mas me fará esse favor.

-Eu entendo. Qualquer coisa, então, eu ligo para a senhorita.

-Obrigada, até mais.

Ao desligar o celular, Kurama ficou olhando o aparelho de um jeito confuso. Deveria estar feliz, mas se sentia preocupado e tenso. Uma "parceria" entre ele a Botan poderia ser alarmante e muito boa, afinal ambos vieram do oriente e estavam fazendo um grande sucesso pelos EUA, porém começava a achar que os boatos que ouvira por aí sobre ela – sendo que "por aí" resume-se a seus colegas de trabalho – pudessem mesmo ser verdade. De qualquer modo, nunca dera trabalho a nenhum diretor e duvidava que começaria agora, então tratou de relaxar e esperar pelo telefonema. Achava engraçado como os contatos entre pessoas daquele ramo aconteciam de modo tão rápido e certeiro.

"_Que coisa maluca."_ Pensou ele antes de sorrir de canto e colocar o celular na mesa de centro.

**Continua.**

Aí está o capítulo 3. Não sabem o quanto estou com medo de errar algumas coisas nessa fic por causa de detalhes, mas... é melhor continuá-la e ir tentando fazer algo firme do que simplesmente desistir. i_i' Até o próximo capítulo, que está quase pronto. :*


	4. Cena 4: Reconhecimento

Recebi reviews, owwwnt! Tanto tempo que não faço essa de responder reviews... diz a lenda que não pode mais fazer isso dentro das fics, mas... ah, é um costume tão fofo. Vamos lá:

**CIA: **Tenho até o capítulo 7 dessa fic no PC há meses, mas não coloco no por... bem, porque esqueço e porque nunca tinha reviews quando eu vinha ver. Mesmo assim não desisti e aqui está! Haha. Não se preocupe, farei o possível para não empacar nessa. Obrigada por ler. :D

**botan-youko: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Bem... eu quis explorar um pouco essa coisa de cinema + fic UA + casal clássico de fics porque... ahh, nem sei dizer o motivo, só sei que quis envolver cinema porque andei vendo vários filmes antigos e também recentes. Quanto ao seu PS... aquelas duas fics eu comecei há anos atrás, quando eu tinha uns 15 ou 16, e agora tenho 20 (empacada máster). Preciso ler as duas para retomar de onde parei, ainda farei isso, mas e a vergonha de ler a minha escrita tensa na época? Não que agora ela seja perfeita, mas enfim... bem, retomar fics antigas minhas é um desejo que tenho há tempos, só não sei ainda por qual começar, quando e como, mas não se preocupe que até já tenho uma idéia para ir retomando aos poucos.

Obrigada pelos reviews. Agora... vamos a fic.

Cena 4: Reconhecimento.

Poucas semanas se passaram e o dia da estréia em Hollywood chegava. Botan desembarcava do avião junto com Yukina, que segurava uma pasta e digitava uma mensagem no celular. Botan tirou os óculos escuros que usava, colocou-os na caixinha de proteção e a guardou na bolsa, e foi até um dos portões de desembarque que lhe foi indicado por e-mail três dias antes. Ao chegar lá, vira uma moça de cabelos longos e castanhos, acompanhada de dois seguranças, acenava para ela com uma das mãos, pois a outra estava ocupada segurando uma pequena placa com o sobrenome da diretora. Botan dirigiu-se até lá e Yukina parou de mexer no celular para sorrir para a moça que as aguardava.

-Senhorita Botan e senhorita Yukina, é um prazer conhecê-las. Meu nome é Keiko Yukimura e estou aqui no lugar de Jessica, que está na correria da organização da estréia de seu filme. –A moça dizia enquanto apertava as mãos da diretora e sua assistente. –Eu irei acompanhá-las até o hotel e lhes darei mais instruções durante o trajeto, venham por aqui, por favor.

-Muito obrigada. –Disse Botan com um leve sorriso, acompanhando a mulher. Foram caminhando para fora do avião e Botan parecia despreocupada. Yukina a observava e sabia que, no dia da estréia, a diretora teria um ataque de nervos. Riu de leve com o pensamento e passou a prestar a atenção em Keiko, que começara a falar olhando para uma prancheta.

-O senhor Laurent organizou uma noite de autógrafos para a senhorita, como lhe foi informado no e-mail, e será amanhã no hotel ao lado do local da estréia.

-Sim, eu li sobre isso, o horário continua o mesmo?

-Sim, continua. O senhor Laurent irá aparecer em sua noite de autógrafos e os dois poderão conversar melhor para marcar uma reunião definitiva após a estréia. Com a publicidade que ele fez para a estréia de seu filme, um público grande poderá estar amanhã no hotel, então aviso que se prepare.

-Você acha mesmo? Digo, eu não sou assim tão conhecida.

-Não seja modesta! –Keiko olhou para Botan e sorriu. –Sua carreira aqui nos EUA ainda está no começo, mas você tem talento e já chama mais atenção do que imagina. Com a publicidade do senhor Laurent e com as críticas que virão com certeza você terá uma carreira boa e bem estável.

-Obrigada. –Botan e Yukina sorriram e então, entraram no carro que as aguardava do lado de fora do aeroporto.

-A estréia será depois de amanhã à noite, às 19h. Alguns atores e diretores americanos estarão presentes, boa parte deles já confirmou presença. –Keiko continuara ao entrar no carro. –Vocês duas têm alguma preferência de estilista?

-Na verdade não. –Yukina respondeu.

-Também não tenho. Na verdade, nunca pensei muito nisso. –Botan deu de ombros. Keiko sorriu.

-Isso é bom, porque o senhor Laurent contratou uma pessoa para costurar três mudas de roupas para vocês como presente.

-Jura? Ele não precisava fazer isso. –Botan dissera um tanto sem jeito. Não estava acostumada com tanta coisa organizada e com presentes, que com certeza custariam uma nota.

-Não se preocupem. E eu posso indicar salões de beleza, lojas, restaurantes e qualquer coisa que queiram; conheço bem a cidade.

-Eu vou precisar... só de pensar em aparecer com o penteado errado já me deixa enjoada. –Botan soltou um riso após confessar. Keiko sorria, feliz por ver que Botan não era do tipo de pessoa chata ou excêntrica como muita gente no ramo do cinema.

-Eu lhe passo uma lista por e-mail, pode ser?

-Claro, se não for incômodo.

-Não se preocupe, estou aqui para ajudá-la a se familiarizar com a cidade e com os eventos que terão por causa da estréia. Isso pode ser bem estressante, então vou enviar o nome de uma boa massagista que conheço.

Botan agradeceu, mas por dentro começava a se sentir totalmente tímida. Nunca foi do tipo que fora rodeada por mimos e não sabia como lidar com isso agora. Durante o resto do caminho, conversara com Yukina sobre sua agenda e sobre Kuwabara, e vez ou outra comentava algo sobre a cidade com Keiko. Não gostava de deixar as pessoas ao seu redor sem se sentirem à vontade e, para deixá-las assim, costumava conversar com elas com o jeito educado e simpático da qual seus pais sempre pregavam a ela. De repente, Botan se viu diante um prédio grande e bem decorado e se sentiu em um filme antigo americano, que quase sempre mostravam riqueza e poder. Seu coração palpitou mais forte conforme saía do carro e acompanhava Keiko e Yukina até o interior do prédio, no salão de entrada do hotel. Keiko falou com uma das recepcionistas e logo dava algumas instruções a Botan e Yukina, que seguiram sem Keiko para o elevador.

Enquanto o elevador subia, Botan começara a rir um pouco. Yukina a olhou e, logo, também ria baixinho com ela. Ambas estavam ansiosas por aquele dia e, agora que chegou, parecia que tudo estava mais claro, mais calmo, mais leve... antes da tempestade.

-Eu estou com tanto medo de dar alguma coisa errada, Yukina.

-Você nem imagina do quanto eu estou com esse medo também, Botan.

-Ah... você verificou aquilo que pedi na agenda?

-Sim, verifiquei, está tudo certo. A reunião com Shuuichi está marcada para semana que vem. E como está o novo projeto?

-Ótimo. Saí das listas de acontecimentos principais e comecei a escrever o roteiro. –O elevador parou e elas saíram, indo em direção ao quarto que lhes fora indicado.

-E está esperando o que para me contar sobre o que é? –Yukina dissera com os olhos cheios de curiosidade.

-Calma, quando voltarmos para Nova Iorque, eu te mostro o que tenho por enquanto. Aos poucos estou criando a história completa em si. Mas adianto a você que é ação e romance.

-Meus gêneros favoritos, Botan. –Yukina dissera antes de entrar no quarto, ao qual Botan abrira com o cartão que lhe foi dado na recepção.

-Agora, vamos entrar e ver se encontramos algo pra fazer para hoje. Estamos em Hollywood e eu não irei "ficar de molho" até amanhã.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Que sortudos. –Disse Kurama olhando para Kuwabara e Shizuru correndo para todos os lados, arrumando suas malas.

-Eu sei, morra de inveja. –Shizuru gritara para Kurama enquanto procurava seu vestido favorito no guarda-roupa. –Mas você irá também, sabia?

-Sim, Yusuke me convidou, porém eu fui mais organizado que vocês e já estou pronto para partir amanhã. E eu quis dizer que vocês são sortudos por não saberem se organizar e ficar nesse desespero como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

-Eu estou tão ocupada que nem notei o seu sarcasmo. –Shizuru mostrou a língua para o amigo ruivo enquanto ia até a cozinha procurar por um isqueiro.

-Eu estou quase pronto. –Kuwabara disse do quarto, fechando uma mala grande. –Só tenho que decidir com que roupa irei amanhã cedo. -Kurama riu e foi até o quarto de Kuwabara.

-Não vá de terno, não de manhã. Vocês irão para o hotel assim que chegarem e logo Yukina vai ligar para você, não é?

-Ela me mandou um SMS avisando que chegou bem. E se tiver algo antes da estréia em si, ela irá me avisar.

-Então fique tranqüilo. Yusuke virá aqui como combinado?

-Sim, daqui a pouco ele estará aqui.

-Aí, iremos tomar um café e relaxar um pouco. Botan é quem será a real estrela de tudo e vocês é quem ficam nervosos. –Disse a última parte um pouco alto para que Shizuru também ouvisse. Três segundos depois e ela aparecera na porta do quarto do irmão com um cigarro aceso em uma das mãos, olhando para Kurama como se seu rosto fosse capaz de lhe mostrar um dedo do meio.

-Deixa de ser chato, seu chato. –Disse ela, sorrindo de canto.

-Quem você convidou para ir com você, Shi? –Kurama perguntara um tanto curioso, e Kuwabara agora também olhava para a moça. Ela deu de ombros e saiu de perto da porta do quarto enquanto respondia:

-Ninguém.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Botan verificava seus e-mails no notebook do quarto do hotel. Yukina estava perto de sua chefa, porém mexia no celular, provavelmente mandando alguma informação para Kuwabara. Botan suspirou e desligou o notebook, então se levantou e olhou a cidade agitada pela janela. Yukina levantou os olhos para observá-la e sorriu.

-Alguém mandou algo?

-Bem, apenas meus pais me enviaram uma mensagem bonita no meu e-mail pessoal. Já no e-mail que tenho para trabalho, nada por enquanto.

-E isso te preocupa? Os patrocinadores já te ligaram, de qualquer modo, então não tem porque você ficar toda estranha por não receber nenhum e-mail deles.

Botan suspirou e achou melhor que Yukina pensasse assim. Na verdade, estava esperando e-mails de Shuuichi e de mais alguns atores por causa de seu novo projeto, e seu espírito apressado não gostava de esperar. Mas o que se podia fazer agora? A reunião com Shuuichi estava marcada e ela já contatou outros atores e um ou dois roteiristas, então só poderia mesmo esperar.

-Ei, Yukina.

-Sim?

-Como está a minha agenda hoje?

-Está livre. –Yukina parou de mexer no celular e o deixou em cima da mesa de centro a sua frente. –Por quê? Decidiu aonde quer ir?

-Vamos a um restaurante daqui a pouco. E depois, podemos olhar na internet ou perguntar para a Keiko se há alguma boate aqui perto; estou com muita vontade de dar uma saída sem hora pra voltar.

-Contanto que você não comente nada a Kuwabara amanhã, tudo bem.

-Não irei, mas ele é ciumento? Você nunca me comentou.

-Ele é um pouco sim. –Yukina se levantou e ajeitou a jaqueta jeans que usava por cima de uma camiseta amarelo clara. –Esqueci de te contar! Kuwabara me disse que Yusuke convidou uma pessoa para vir com ele amanhã para cá.

-Alguém que eu conheça? Uma das mil namoradinhas dele? –Botan olhou para Yukina como se dissesse "grande novidade ele convidar alguém".

-Não, não. Kuwabara me disse que Shuuichi virá. –O queixo de Botan chegaria ao chão se fosse possível. –Eu acho que você irá falar pessoalmente com ele antes que imaginávamos! Mas isso é bom, vocês podem acabar se dando bem e a reunião de semana que vem pode ser bem mais leve. O melhor disso é que, se vocês se derem bem, ele irá com certeza assinar um contrato conosco.

-Pois é... –Botan limpou a garganta e foi andando até o banheiro de cabeça meio baixa para que Yukina não notasse o quanto estava chocada. –Eu vou tomar um banho para irmos almoçar.

-Tudo bem. –Yukina sentou-se no sofá novamente e voltou a mexer no celular, despreocupadamente.

Botan fechou a porta do banheiro e a trancou com certa pressa. Não estava preparada para se encontrar com Shuuichi e conversar cara a cara de maneira menos profissional. Estaria segura se conversasse com ele em uma reunião, mas socialmente? E, ainda por cima, com seu grupo de amigos? Não costumava ficar nervosa com situações assim, mas os olhos daquele ruivo pareciam poder fisgar a alma e a essência de uma pessoa facilmente. E não podia se esquecer da pressão de conseguir se dar bem com ele fora de um ambiente de trabalho ou de uma reunião para consegui-lo em seu filme. Aquilo parecia ser um pesadelo ou, no mínimo, uma bola de neve gigante rolando morro abaixo. Botan levou as mãos ao rosto e respirou fundo, pensando com a maior calma que conseguia naquela hora.

"_Calma, Botan! Não é nada demais! E não é como se ele fosse o único ator talentoso do planeta. Por que está se sentindo tão besta e nervosa assim? Não tem motivo algum. Agora se acalme, tome um banho e vá comer."_

Novamente, respirou fundo e tirou as mãos do rosto, se sentindo mais calma e confiante. Deu de ombros; era a primeira vez que passaria por aquele tipo de situação, mas sabia que conseguiria como se aquilo fosse algo muito corriqueiro. Após um suspiro, abriu a torneira para encher a banheira e sorriu, passando a pensar nos dias felizes que estavam por vir, por mais agitados que poderiam ser.

**Continua.**

Esse foi o jeito que arranjei para as peças irem se juntando. Só uma coisa: eu _não_ sei bem como funcionam essas coisas de estréias de filmes e o caramba. O que escrevo aqui não é a verdade que rege o mundo e, muito menos, coisas que joguei aleatoriamente no Google. (?) De qualquer modo, obrigada por ler mais esse capítulo e o próximo logo estará aqui. s2 Até. \o


	5. Cena 5: Diversão

Vou responder aqui os reviews porque, como eu disse antes... é muito legal.

**CIA:** Tá quaaaase acontecendo, fique de olho aqui! ;D Vou agradecer novamente porque não sabe a gratificação que me dá ver reviews positivos e tão carinhosos: muito obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Miaka Urameshi: **Oi! Muito obrigada pelo apoio. E perdão, mas não uso mais orkut e essas coisas por falta de tempo... e vontade, confesso. :( Mas sempre respondo os reviews daqui, então não se preocupe que poderemos ainda trocar umas idéias. Obrigada por ler! ^^

**botan-youko: **Oi, sei bem como é a falta de tempo... mas que bom que ainda temos uns minutos pra nos dedicarmos às fics, não é? Haha. E está pertinho do momento do reencontro entre eles, espero que você e também os outros leitores curtam o capítulo, que logo estará aqui. Obrigada por ler e comentar, é gratificante demais! ^^

Agora... vamos à fic.

Cena 5: Diversão.

O almoço havia sido tranqüilo. Botan agora estava com Yukina em um táxi, seguindo para o endereço que Keiko havia lhes dado. Ao chegarem, saíram do automóvel e olharam em volta; não havia tanta gente por aí quanto à tarde, porém ainda assim eram muitas pessoas. Era quase dez da noite e ambas se encontravam em frente a uma boate, com uma fila grande em frente. Botan sorriu e andou diretamente até a entrada e, ao falar seus nomes ao segurança e mencionar o nome de Keiko, ele a deixou entrar juntamente com Yukina.

"_A Keiko ter ligado para cá antes foi um belo quebra galho."_ Pensou Botan enquanto adentrava o local iluminado por luzes coloridas que piscavam o tempo todo. Sem saber de onde, um rapaz veio e disse alto para que elas o seguissem. A música era quase ensurdecedora e bem agitada, e havia muitas pessoas espalhadas pelo local amplo. Botan e Yukina seguiram o rapaz que as deixou na área VIP da boate, que ficava em um lugar mais plano e com mesas perto do segundo bar do lugar. Sentaram-se perto do balcão do bar, em uma mesa que dava para ver as pessoas na pista de dança.

-Yukina. –Botan a chamara, olhando a amiga que se sentara em sua frente.

-Oi? –Yukina dissera com sua voz suave. Naquela área, a música já não era tão alta.

-Eu vou pedir as bebidas. Quer algo em especial?

-Algo com frutas! Sempre quis experimentar esses drinques coloridos.

-Eu também estou louca para experimentar um. –Botan, sorrindo, debruçou-se um pouco sobre a mesa como se fosse dizer um segredo. –Yusuke e Kuwabara quase me fazem esquecer que sou a chefa deles quando saio com eles... só bebemos coisas fortes e não fico com nenhum rapaz porque eles fazem vista grossa. É como sair com irmãos mais velhos, mas é tão divertido!

-Ah, Botan. –Yukina riu e Botan se levantou para ir pedir as bebidas. Logo ela voltara com dois copos de tamanho médio e com um conteúdo vermelho, e havia um canudo da mesma cor nos dois copos assim como uma fatia de laranja na borda. –Que bonito! Sabe o que é?

-Ah... suco de alguma coisa com alguma bebida alcoólica com um toque de laranja e açúcar. –Botan lhe entregou um dos copos e sentou-se novamente. –Eu não entendi muito bem o que o rapaz falou lá, mas acho que é framboesa e a bebida eu não lembro mesmo.

-Não faz mal. –Rindo, ela deu o primeiro gole. –É gostoso! Experimente, não é forte como imaginei que seria.

-Hmm... –Botan olhou para o copo e deu o primeiro gole. Sorriu em seguida e disse a ela. –É verdade, é bom sim.

-Ei... viu alguém que gostou? –Yukina deu mais um gole e olhou em volta.

-Bem... vi algumas pessoas.

-Então, por que não vai falar com um cara?

-Não me sinto afim. –Deu de ombros, sorrindo. –Não quero te deixar de vela.

-Não seja boba. Se você quiser alguém, fale com ele.

-Não sei, Yukina. –Mexeu na bebida com o canudo devagar. –Eu quero dançar e desestressar por hoje. Depois de amanhã é a minha estréia e podemos ficar um ou dois dias curtindo a cidade depois, antes de voltar para Nova Iorque e para a correria.

-É uma boa idéia!

-E dinheiro não é mais problema. Lembra como eram as coisas no começo de tudo isso?

Yukina riu e começaram a conversar sobre o passado e como evoluíram. Uma hora e meia, um suco e quatro drinques diferentes depois, estavam no canto da pista de dança. Tocava alguma música pop remixada e ambas pareciam se divertir muito enquanto dançavam e gritavam comentários. Horas mais tarde, saíam da boate após chamarem um táxi e Botan desejou boa noite ao segurança da entrada da boate assim como Yukina. Ao entrarem no carro, rindo, Botan disse o endereço do hotel e voltou-se para a amiga.

-Há quanto tempo não fazíamos isso. –Disse um pouco rouca por ter gritado tanto por causa da música alta.

-Eu sei! –Rindo, continuara. –Que cidade maluca. Eu adorei! E precisamos de um chá ou algo assim para a sua garganta.

-Ah, é, a noite de autógrafos amanhã.

-Não, hoje! Viu só que horas são?

-Não, que horas são?

-Quase seis da manhã.

-Você tá brincando comigo! –Riu um pouco e olhou seu relógio de pulso. Arregalou os olhos e riu mais. –Eu estou ferrada pra acordar.

-Não se preocupe, eu trouxe remédios pra ressaca, e tenho um aqui para gripe que pode dar um jeito na sua garganta.

-Então ótimo. Não vou me preocupar nenhum pouco.

O táxi parou em frente ao hotel. Botan pagou ao taxista e elas saíram do carro, indo para o interior do hotel, direto para o elevador. Meio tontas e ainda rindo de coisas bobas, subiram até o andar certo e foram para o quarto. Assim que entraram, olharam o sol nascendo pela grande janela da sala e riram.

-Eu não chego tão "cedo" em casa desde que eu era uma adolescente. –Botan falou enquanto deixava sua bolsa cair sobre o sofá. Dirigiu-se até o frigobar no canto da sala e dali tirou uma garrafa de champanhe e rapidamente a abriu.

-Eu nunca fiz isso na vida. –Yukina sentou-se no sofá ao lado da bolsa da amiga. –Mas ao contrário do que pensei, estou sem sono!

-Vamos ver algum filme e matar essa garrafa de champanhe antes de dormir. Só teremos compromisso à noite.

-Mas temos que nos arrumar durante a tarde, Botan.

-É uma noite de autógrafos! Cada uma ajuda com a maquiagem e o cabelo da outra e não vai levar duas horas. –Encheu duas taças e as colocou na mesa de centro. Depois, voltou com a garrafa e também a colocou na mesa antes de se sentar ao lado de Yukina. –No dia da estréia, iremos a algum salão.

-Tudo bem. Que filme iremos assistir?

-Deixe-me ver... –Ligou a TV e foi olhando a programação, até que o título de um filme lhe chamou a atenção. –Você vai rir disso, mas eu juro que adoro muito esse filme.

-Mas ele é bom! –Disse Yukina ao ler o título "Uma linda mulher" na aba de programação. –Pode colocar nele, se quiser.

-Ok. –Botan mudou o canal e, ao perceber que o filme estava ainda no começo, sorriu e pegou as taças com champanhe e deu uma delas a Yukina.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quase nove horas da manhã e Kurama estava recostado na poltrona do avião, com fones nos ouvidos. Pensava se conseguiria se dar bem com Botan ou não, pelo que ouvira de Yusuke e Kuwabara. Não gostaria de não se dar bem com algum diretor ou diretora em sua carreira, por mais que isso fosse impossível, ainda mais enquanto sua carreira está em ascensão e tudo no mundo – principalmente no mundo do cinema – é feito de contatos. Shizuru estava sentada ao seu lado, conversando com Yusuke que estava em sua frente, Kuwabara parecia quieto ao lado de Yusuke. Provavelmente estaria preocupado por não gostar de aviões, mas não estava a fim de zoá-lo agora.

Deveria pensar positivo sobre isso. Lembrou-se daquela moça de cabelos azuis no restaurante, toda sem jeito por olhar para ele. Deve ter sido reconhecido por ela ou apenas o achou bonito, interessante, ou algo assim. Riu bem baixinho olhando a janela, e lembrou-se que resolvera não comentar mais nada sobre ela a Kuwabara, que a conhecia, se o seu reconhecimento de fisionomia não o enganara. Deixaria para um outro dia. Após um suspiro, Kurama fechou os olhos e apenas esperava chegar logo em Hollywood para acabar logo com aquele suspense sobre conhecer Botan Takai.

**Continua.**

Por enquanto, é isso. Estou adorando escrever essa história e espero que estejam gostando de ler. :) Logo o capítulo 6 estará por aqui, até logo. \o Comentem!


	6. Cena 6: Ela

**Respostas aos reviews (obrigada por mandarem):  
><strong>

**CIA: **Que nada, obrigada você por ler :D Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Miaka Urameshi: **Estou pensando em continuar essas duas fics, ainda não sei bem como, mas irei continuar com certeza. Espero que meu tempo não fique muito limitado esse ano, quero mesmo voltar a me dedicar um pouco ao universo das fics novamente. Podemos trocar umas idéias sim, mas seria mais ideal por mensagem pessoal aqui no site; por que não se cadastra? É bem útil. :D

**botan-youko:** Essa reação é mínima, né? Garanto que se ele fosse de carne e osso, muuuuuitas mulheres se jogariam aos pés dele (literalmente)! Hehehehe~

Agora, bora pro capítulo. ;D

Cena 6: Ela.

Botan acordou no sofá, com uma enorme dor de cabeça e uma moça na TV falando sobre a previsão do tempo. Com a vista ainda um pouco borrada, viu no horário daquele jornal que era quase duas e meia da tarde. Levantou-se aos poucos e viu Yukina também dormindo, mas na poltrona, de mau jeito. Foi até ela, tonta, e a acordou ao balançar seus ombros.

-Ei, Yukina, vamos tomar aquele remédio pra ressaca e correr pra um salão.

-Ahn? Que horas são? –Indagara esticando as pernas e massageando um dos lados do pescoço.

-Duas e meia. –Cambaleando, deu meia volta e pegou a garrafa vazia de champanhe deixada na mesa da sala. Deixou-a em cima do frigobar e decidiu que acharia as taças depois. Yukina levantou-se e foi até o banheiro de seu quarto para tomar um banho, e Botan fez o mesmo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kurama e Yusuke haviam chego fazia algum tempo. Como Kurama foi convidado por Yusuke, ambos ficariam no mesmo quarto de hotel, em frente onde Shizuru ficaria e ao lado onde Kuwabara ficaria. Yusuke agora olhava Kurama olhando a cidade pela janela e, logo, lhe jogou uma almofada e ficara com um sorriso de criança.

-Já chegou a ver a Botan? Está nervoso?

-Acabamos de chegar, Yusuke. –Deu de ombros e o olhou.

-Não... já viu o rosto dela em algum lugar? Diretores, e muito menos editores, não são muito reconhecidos. É como um locutor de rádio: todos acabam conhecendo o trabalho dele, mas poucos realmente se interessam em saber como ele é.

-Eu sei disso. –Aproximou-se do rapaz e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá. –Mas não me sinto muito curioso para saber como ela é.

-Que besteira! –Yusuke pareceu pensativo por alguns segundos, olhando para Shuuichi que o olhava confuso. –Um cara só não fica curioso pra saber como qualquer mulher é fisicamente se ele for gay ou se ele já estiver interessado em alguém. Bem, gay você não é, ou eu juro que te espanco se me abraçar, então...

-Ah. –Kurama deu uma leve risada e coçou a nuca.

-Sabia! Quem é ela?

-Você vai achar besteira.

-Eu quero saber, fala quem é!

-Tá bom! Parece uma criança curiosa e chata. É uma moça que eu vi em um restaurante, mas...

Ouviram batidas na porta. Yusuke levantou-se e a abriu rapidamente, ainda querendo continuar o assunto com Kurama.

-Yusuke, eu telefonei para a Yukina e estamos indo ver ela e Botan. Vamos? –Kuwabara disse enquanto Shizuru estava ao seu lado, com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

-Ah... é verdade, havia me esquecido. Ei, Kurama, vamos lá.

-Ver Yukina e Botan? –Indagou ele, se levantando da poltrona. Acabaria com o suspense de conhecer a diretora mais cedo do que esperava. –É uma boa idéia.

Então, todos foram até o andar indicado por Yukina. Enquanto estavam subindo pelo elevador, Kurama os ouvia conversando cheios de animação, mas não estava realmente prestando a atenção. Com o que ouvira sobre Botan, já estava imaginando um demônio japonês de vestido. Quando o elevador chegou ao andar desejado, Kurama saiu por último e os foi seguindo com cautela, como se alguma granada fosse cair em sua cabeça. Viu que Shizuru bateu na porta no final do corredor e começou a se sentir ansioso. Logo, Yukina abrira a porta e ficou ainda mais ansioso. Entrou junto com seus amigos e Yukina falava algo sobre ter que secar o cabelo.

-Tudo bem, iremos ficar aqui na sala esperando por vocês. –Yusuke disse enquanto já sentava no sofá. Todos se sentaram e Kurama olhou discretamente para os lados.

Ficaram conversando ali durante vários minutos, apenas Yukina aparecia de vez em quando para pedir alguma opinião feminina à Shizuru ou para ir até o quarto onde talvez Botan estivesse. Kurama vez ou outra se concentrava e ouvia Yukina e Botan conversando e, pelas risadas que ouvia, ela só parecia ser mais uma mulher normal, pelo menos socialmente. Yukina, de repente, saíra do quarto aos risos com uma leve maquiagem no rosto e os cabelos presos em um coque, com as pontas cacheadas.

-Gente, estamos quase prontas. Desculpem não dar atenção a vocês, mas temos que chegar cedo para acertar os detalhes da noite de autógrafos.

-Não se preocupe, Yukina-chan. –Kuwabara sorriu como uma criança para a namorada, que sorriu de volta e foi até seu quarto. Kurama começava a se sentir um pouco nervoso em estar quase conhecendo sua, talvez, nova chefe até as gravações do filme terminarem, mas não deixava isso transparecer em suas palavras para com os amigos.

Yukina, meia hora mais tarde, apareceu na sala usando um quimono ao invés do roupão longo e branco do hotel como antes. Era um quimono azul escuro com detalhes de leques em vermelho. Kuwabara ficou rindo e mostrando-se feliz e apaixonado por ver a namorada vestida de tal maneira, mas os outros três estranharam um pouco o visual oriental.

-Ei, Yukina, desculpe a pergunta, mas... –Shizuru parou de falar, fazendo um olhar da qual Yukina entendera.

-O senhor Laurent informou para a Keiko que eu e Botan fôssemos vestidas assim. Ele achou interessante, entende? Só porque somos japonesas vivendo nos EUA, não quer dizer que nos esquecemos das nossas origens... ou algo assim. –Deu de ombros, rindo baixo. –Ah, Botan! –Disse ao olhar rapidamente para o lado assim que ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto dela.

Botan segurava um leque preto fechado com ambas as mãos em frente ao corpo, os cabelos azuis e longos estavam completamente lisos, já que nunca se dera bem com um _babyliss_, e o quimono rosa sem muitos detalhes destacavam seus olhos da mesma cor. Sorrindo, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e disse:

-Como foi a viagem? –Indagou e seu rosto congelou com o sorriso ao ver o ruivo ali, que também a olhava com certa surpresa.

"_É ela."_ Kurama pensou, e logo limpou a garganta e foi até ela. Todos, em silêncio, olharam os dois. Apertaram-se as mãos e fingiram que não haviam entrado em choque algum. Os outros se levantaram a fim de cumprimentar a amiga de olhos azuis, mas no momento estavam curiosos sobre como seria a conversa.

-Você é Shuuichi Minamino, não é?

-Sim. Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Takai.

-Não seja tão formal! Senão eu juro que vou ter um troço! Tantas pessoas me chamando de "senhorita" irão me deixar louca. –Riu um pouco e, então, Kurama teve uma boa impressão sobre ela. Ao menos, fora do trabalho. –Desculpa aí, gente, mas eu e Yukina temos que correr para o local da noite de autógrafos.

-Não tem problema, foi um prazer em revê-la.

-"Revê-la"? –Yusuke perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. –Você me disse que nunca havia visto ela em lugar nenhum.

-Antes eu não sabia que ela era a amiga de Kuwabara que vi no restaurante. –Kurama deu de ombros, sorrindo. Yusuke entendeu na hora e começou a rir alto. O ruivo lhe deu um olhar feio de um segundo para o amigo, que parou de rir com certa dificuldade.

-Bem, eu não tenho tempo para entender o Yusuke, mas... digo o mesmo, Shuuichi. Vejo você hoje mais tarde?

-Sim, eu irei com Yusuke e os outros.

-Tudo bem, então. Yukina, vamos lá, temos que encontrar a Keiko.

-Certo. Kuwabara, até mais tarde. –Deu um beijo leve na bochecha direita dele e abraçou os amigos, antes de ir com Botan. Antes de fechar a porta de entrada do quarto de hotel, disse a eles de maneira animada. –Fiquem à vontade! Tem duas garrafas de champanhe e duas de vinho aí no frigobar. Até mais.

Assim que Yukina fechou a porta, os olhares voltaram-se para Kurama. Shizuru, segurando a risada, acendeu um cigarro e foi até grande janela da sala. Afastou a cortina e abriu-a, revelando a sacada média. Com um meio sorriso, Shuuichi olhava para Yusuke, que voltara a rir, e para Kuwabara que estava se lembrando de algo.

-Espera aí, Kurama... então... aquela amiga minha que você viu outro dia era a Botan? –Kuwabara ficava, aos poucos, com cara de "paisagem".

-É. Mas eu só descobri agora que era ela.

-Eu vou mijar de tanto rir! –Yusuke disse com a voz esganiçada pelas risadas.

-Por que você tá rindo tanto, Yusuke? Ficou louco? –Kuwabara indagou um tanto curioso e irritado.

-Não, ele não está louco. Só entendeu uma coisa agora, juntamente comigo, mas que ele vai levar para o túmulo... não é, amigo? –Kurama disse enquanto passava por eles, e deu um leve tapa no ombro de Yusuke, que concordou com a cabeça. Kurama abriu o frigobar e pegou uma das garrafas de vinho branco, rindo muito em pensamento.

**Continua.**


	7. Cena 7: Timidez

Demorei, né? Bem... coisas aconteceram. Trabalho ruim que arrumei e já saí, vestibular, bla bla bla... passei numa faculdade que prestei pra Letras, bla bla bla \o/ Enfim... aos reviews:

**Miaka Uramechi**: Engraçado, estava pensando hoje nessas fics e em outras que preciso urgentemente terminar... há anos. E você me deixou TÃO feliz com esse seu review, obrigada de verdade. Por você e também por outros fãs/leitores, continuarei essa fic e as outras... com toda certeza. Muito obrigada :D Vou me dedicar mais, irmãzinha! :D

**CIA**: Hahahaha Yusuke é o palhaço, eterno palhaço! :D Em minha cabeça, não consigo imaginá-lo sério por mais de 10 minutos... não tem como hahahaha. Obrigada pela atenção! (:

**botan-youko**: Ah, bem... estou me esforçando. Procurando fazer com que tudo vá fluindo aos poucos e naturalmente mesmo, e acredite, é difícil! Sou uma pessoa ansiosa, controlar assim a ansiedade de tudo rolar logo é bem difícil. Espero que eu consiga! :x Obrigada :D

**Vanessia**: Eita, lembra mesmo? Hahahaha! D: Pior que nem me toquei sobre isso, mas ficou interessante ter observado esse detalhe. Vou me esforçar pra fazer essa fic com o máximo de qualidade possível, obrigada por ler (:

Vamos ao capítulo novo :D Espero que gostem... e agora que acabaram os capítulos prontos, REZEM para que eu não empaque, por favooooor! Obrigada gente s2 Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, deixando review ou não. Obrigada mesmo :D

Cena 7: Timidez.

Botan olhava para as pessoas presentes fazendo fila no salão médio onde estavam todos. Durante o resto da tarde, ajudou a organizar o local como queria e conheceu alguns amigos e conhecidos do senhor Laurent, e pareciam ter simpatizado com o jeito tranqüilo dela. Aqueles fãs ou o que fossem que estavam ali agora para conseguir uma assinatura dela provavelmente conheceram seu trabalho pela internet, de maneira ilegal ou legal, tanto faz. O que importava era que estavam ali. No máximo, seu trabalho conseguia um espaço em locadoras e talvez agora isso mude. Botan deu um suspiro e a primeira pessoa se aproximou. Era um rapaz de talvez trinta anos, olhando-a de um jeito feliz.

-Oi, Botan, pode assinar aqui, por favor? Eu baixei esse seu filme na internet e gostei muito. Até peguei uma imagem que combine e coloquei na capa. –O rapaz estendeu uma capa de DVD com uma imagem que dava para ver que era impressa, mas foi editada provavelmente pelo rapaz, pois havia ali o nome de seu filme. Ela sorriu com carinho e, como pedido por ele, assinou o DVD dentro da capa.

-Obrigado. Você é muito mais jovem e bonita do que eu imaginava!

-Obrigada. –Botan riu baixinho e apertou a mão do rapaz. –Digo, acho que é um elogio válido.

O rapaz saiu da fila sorrindo para a diretora que, pela primeira vez, se sentiu querida por fazer o que faz por alguém que não fosse amigo há alguns anos ou por sua família. Botan se sentia esquisita fazendo tudo aquilo, era difícil acreditar que ia conseguindo sua fama aos poucos por esforço de seu trabalho, afinal não teve que sequer perguntar aos seus pais se eles conheciam James Laurent para lhe quebrar um galho. Agora, assinando DVDs de licenciatura duvidosa ou caderninhos, sorrindo verdadeiramente por tempo suficiente para seu rosto doer e olhando as pessoas que se mostravam fãs alegres e perto de algum tipo de deusa, se sentia um tanto tímida. Estava sendo simpática como sempre, mas seu íntimo queria que ela surtasse e tremesse.

Parecia somente um sonho louco. Não parecia que estava ali sentada atrás daquela mesa, tirando umas poucas fotos com pessoas que provavelmente nunca mais veria na vida. Yukina, atrás de Botan e em pé, sorria ao ver que tudo estava dando certo para a amiga depois de tanto trabalho. Então viu Kurama no meio da fila juntamente com Kuwabara, Shizuru e Yusuke. Pela cara de Kuwabara e Yusuke, provavelmente iriam fazer alguma surpresa boba para Botan por aparecer no meio do "povão". E Botan ainda não percebera.

-Pode assinar minha cueca, Botan-chan? –Yusuke perguntara a amiga com um sorriso enorme, que o via em sua frente, porém só o enxergou quando ele lhe disse aquilo, a acordando dos pensamentos mecânicos que tinha.

-Ai se eu pudesse tirar esse sorriso travado da minha cara e lhe mostrar o dedo, Yusuke. Ai se eu pudesse... –Botan, que realmente ainda continuava a sorrir, mecanicamente pegou uma foto sua do monte ao seu lado que parecia um pôster de tamanho médio e o assinou. –Eu quero que você fique com isso só pra se lembrar de mim quando eu te despedir por fazer gracinhas.

-Você me ama, eu sei disso. Prometo que vou pendurar isso no banheiro. –Ele fez biquinho de beijo para ela e pegou o pôster. Botan apenas percebera Kuwabara, Shizuru e Shuuichi atrás de Yusuke quando ele deu um pequeno passo para o lado e corou um pouco por ter dito aquilo para Yusuke com Kurama tão perto dali.

-Se deu um pôster pra ele, vai ter que dar um pra mim e pros outros também. –Kuwabara disse como uma criança sentindo inveja do brinquedo do amiguinho. Botan suspirou e pegou mais três fotos e as assinou.

-Ah, Shuuichi, vai querer também? Eu assinei aqui, mas senão quiser, eu dou para a próxima pessoa da fila. –Botan disse um tanto rápido, sem jeito por ter feito aquilo sem perguntar a ele antes. Kurama deu de ombros e sorriu.

-Eu vou querer sim. –Respondeu ele, e um pensamento de felicidade por poder ter uma foto dela o cutucou.

-Aqui está. –Após dar a ele o pôster, virou-se para Yukina. –Leve-os para a sala lá atrás, por favor?

-Claro que sim. Venham por aqui. –Yukina prontamente foi até eles, sorridente, e os acompanhou até uma porta a alguns metros atrás de Botan, onde dois seguranças estavam. Um pouco menos tensa por ter visto os amigos, Botan continuara com os autógrafos e fotos até que tudo finalmente acabou, quase duas horas depois, pois cada pessoa poderia falar com ela por até dois minutos. A diretora ainda achava um tanto estranho ter uma noite de autógrafos tão cedo e, ainda por cima, antes da noite da estréia de seu filme, mas não poderia reclamar: havia ali muito mais pessoas do que poderia imaginar que viriam.

Levantara-se e cumprimentou o casal que estava ali por último, e tirou uma foto com eles. Keiko, servindo basicamente como uma porta-voz de James Laurent, fez o pequeno discurso de encerramento enquanto Botan ia até a sala onde seus amigos estavam, onde havia uma mesa com canapés, refrigerante, vinho e champanhe. Ao entrar na sala sorriu e Yukina, rindo de leve, a abraçou.

-Viu só como ocorreu tudo bem? –Disse a assistente, após se afastar um pouco e a deixar livre do abraço. Botan sorriu para ela e, quando viu seus amigos, lembrou-se que Shuuichi estava ali. Respirou profundamente e achou melhor agir normalmente; acreditava que o provável contrato com Shuuichi não teria nada a ver com seu comportamento que deveria ser de festa no momento. Seria estranho se **não** comemorasse.

-Pois é. –Botan disse alegremente, começando a sentir a euforia que sempre sentiu. –Eu achei que ia desmaiar no começo, mas depois parecia uma coisa que faço todos os dias.

-Vem, Botan, vamos abrir uma garrafa de champanhe! –Yusuke praticamente gritou, segurando duas garrafas de champanhe nas mãos e as erguendo.

-Deixa de ser cachaceiro. –Botan brincou, aproximando-se do grupo. Kurama se aproximou da moça, que rapidamente o percebeu ao seu lado.

-Parabéns. Deve ser uma sensação ótima. –Shuuichi dissera com um tom suave de voz e Botan, mesmo com aquela suavidade, jurou que pôde sentir os tímpanos tremerem. Ela se imaginou dando um tapa em seu próprio rosto por, de repente, ficar se sentindo uma adolescente ingênua.

-Obrigada. –Sorriu. –Eu sei que logo será sua vez de sentir isso. Tudo irá depender da nossa reunião, mas... não pensemos nisso. Hoje eu preciso muito relaxar. –Ao ver Kurama aumentar um pouco o sorriso que tinha nos lábios, deu de ombros também sorrindo e pegou a taça que Yusuke oferecia. –Gente, sem exageros hoje porque amanhã tenho que acordar cedo pra acertar qualquer detalhe.

-Então ligue o despertador e use uma boa maquiagem embaixo dos olhos. Hoje você não dorme antes das três da manhã. –Shizuru se aproximou de Botan e lhe puxou uma das bochechas com dois dedos, rindo.

-Eu ainda vou me afundar por causa de vocês. –O grupo riu do que Botan dissera e Yusuke tratou de fazer um brinde para a amiga. Quase duas horas depois, resolveram ir a algum bar ou boate e estender a comemoração. Keiko acabou indo com eles por insistência de Botan e Yukina, que sugeriram que elas precisavam de um guia turístico de última hora que fosse bem confiável caso algum supervisor de Keiko pegasse em seu pé mais tarde ou no dia seguinte.

Durante quase a noite toda, enquanto durara a comemoração, Botan e Shuuichi se conheceram um pouco mais. Parecia não haver pressão alguma entre eles sobre a situação de "prováveis futuros patroa e empregado", o que aliviou a ambos. Keiko e Yusuke pareciam ter se dado muito bem; Shizuru acabou pegando o telefone de um rapaz chamado Sakyo que, segundo ele mesmo, é o dono da boate; Kuwabara e Yukina estavam se comportando como o casal feliz e ingênuo de sempre. Quando todos voltaram ao hotel, às 3h30 da madrugada, Botan deitou-se em sua cama e adormeceu rapidamente com um sorriso no rosto.

**Continua.**


End file.
